


Scarlett

by LtSaraDHarkness



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, barry is angst ridden, cross dressing barry, found a way to include the ring, len has a plan, len in the skirt at the last second for the win, len is lost, maybe more later - Freeform, so tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtSaraDHarkness/pseuds/LtSaraDHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://whyinhades.tumblr.com/post/149969131009/kyra5972-whyinhades-kyra5972; This post inspired me to write this it didn't follow the story line as much as i thought it would but i like how it got to the realization. </p>
<p>Barry Cross-dresses, meets Len as a woman in keystone and dates him as Scarlett. This picks up after Barry has broken it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampira Maxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vampira+Maxwell).



> Scarlet is The Flash; Scarlett is Len's ex. Also some of my pronouns with Barry maybe off in places. but i like to think that part of that is Len trying to reconcile the difference.

Scarlett  
Chapter one. 

 

It had been a week since he had broken it off with Len. He couldn't lie to him anymore and he couldn't tell him the truth either. Seven days since he had broke his own heart, he was moody and grumpy. Couldn't even look at his dresses and skirts without wanting to rip them to shreds, sometimes couldn't look at himself in the mirror as a male without wanting to punch himself in it. He couldn't be with Len as her anymore and he couldn't be with him as himself either. Whole or half he couldn't do it.  
He ran faster than necessary on patrol. Didn't feel like bantering with even Cisco much less the criminals. He just got the job done and went home. Crime scenes meant nothing to him now, he moved through them, did his tests, wrote the reports and told the detectives what they needed to know. No small talk over coffee with Patty and no time taken to ask about life, kids or ever other cases.  
When he got the call that cold was hitting a transport of high value art and artifacts his heart sang and screamed all at once. How was he going to do this how was he going to keep up The Flash/Cold now that he loved him. Wanted him and even more then before, couldn't have him.

~~~

Cold was robbing the truck in motion no small feat really, but it should have given him about 35 seconds more to get what he came for. The Job had been in the works for 3 months seemed like fun and it should have been, all the usual elements were there, and The Flash would be here in a few seconds but he felt hollow somehow. Had actually thought about calling it off till he remembered that he promised Lisa and Mick certain things off the haul. So he refocused and was getting the job done. Truck came to a screeching halt, well Flash was here, he thought to himself, gameface Cold here we go. Stepping down off the back of the truck bag in hand, sitting it down cold gun at the ready.

"Just put it back Snart I'm not in the mood to fight you today!"

"Oh Scarlet,..." Was all he got out before The Flash had him pinned to the truck, gun hitting his leg when he lost his grip.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Barry spat at him. Grip tight and face inches away. It's been awhile since Barry was this close, Christmas he thinks. Hmm well that was interesting, he hadn't really been up for this either but now he had some interest.

"Why Barry, don't you like it?" He whispered to Barry.

Barry's eyes burned "No! Now put whatever back and walk away." Barry's voice was low but dead hard and that edge, that wasn't Barry, even after the betrayal he hadn't sounded like that.

"Scarlet, what's going on?" Barry tighten his grip slammed Snart against the truck and then stepped away. Looking at the ground as he let go.

"There is NO Scarlett." Len barely heard it before Barry was gone. Lisa walked up from the getaway truck, "What was that? He just gonna let you keep it?"  
Len was shocked, "I don't know but ... Let's get out of here." The sirens getting too close for comfort.

***

God, he couldn't do it , couldn't face Len even as The Flash, he called him nicknames more than he could stand and now when he said that name all he could think was kiss me please, say it's OK again. But it's not OK Barry it's not! He had said almost the same words when he had confronted Scarlett about not even coming in for coffee or to spend the night just sleeping. And he couldn't be there anymore. Had just run away from the scene, left Len with the bag and ran. Now he was running by the bay, by warehouses and lots. He didn't slow simply ran over the wall and took off over the water toward the outer edge of the port harbor. When. He got there he finally stopped. Cisco still going off in his ear, "Sorry Cisco, I can't." Was all he said before turning off the comms. Pacing for a few times before screaming at the water. Why, why couldn’t it just go back to being hero vs villain, The Flash vs Captain Cold. Screaming once more he falls to the ground sitting with his knees pulled to his chest. He sits there till the sun is setting chill air coming off the water reminding him to head home. 

###

It Is 3 months since Scarlett broke it off and Len still finds himself thinking about why, who was she really. Scarlett doesn't exist on paper anywhere he can find, she always met him, so no place to stakeout to find out what is going on. He is trying to let it go but obsession is one of his key traits and flaws. And without the flash to distract him it was hard not to dwell in the wee hours. No one knew, so they didn't know what was really going on. At least not the whole thing Mick was right that The Flash not playing along had taken his only real chance to be distracted, but Mick didn't know that Len needed to be distracted before the job even went down. So they tried to help suggested some new jobs but nothing stuck home.

Then Barry walked into Saints looking for help again, hmm this will distract at least Len thought. But Barry looked so down trodden, what was wrong, Len didn't know and this time he didn't ask.  
So Len played his part and got the job done. However, with the job done and the meta taken care of Barry still looked so lost and hopeless. That wasn't Barry, that wasn't the hero he knew who believed he could be more, so what was going on. Before he left the labs he spoke with Cisco alone for a moment.

"He has been like this since before your last job, barely talks or banters. Doesn't go out or stay for lunch. Joe says it's the same at CCPD too, just pulled away from everyone."

"OK. Any clues?"

"I think he was dumped, he was happy seemed to be seeing someone, but wouldn't talk about it but then this mood struck. So yeah, dumped."

"Hmm, OK thanks Cisco."

On his way out he leaves Barry a note to meet him at a warehouse downtown. He will see if he can get the real flash to come out and play.

###

When Barry arrives at the warehouse it's empty mostly few crates but not much else, barely five steps in though and a beam of the cold gun blasts past his head. He has a seconds notice before another is aimed center mass and he flashes out of the path.

"What the hell, Snart?" He shouts as he dodges another blast. "Back stabbing me again?"

"No, Barry I just want the real Scarlet back." Ducked behind a crate for a second he hears Barry flash around the open space.

Then Barry half shouts "There is no real Scarlett!" Len still doesn't put it in the same place but instead, "Come one sure there is, happy kid sees the good in people. Believes in the impossible and banters. Groans at a good pun and laughs free. Only asks that I don't kill, not that I stop stealing. The real Scarlet speedster wouldn't have left me with the loot so easy last time. Would have used the bad breakup to make me put the stuff back," Len comes up to shoot again but Barry is just standing there looking at the ground, "would have never just run off in the middle of the challenge."

Cold gun leveled at Barry, Len doesn't fire he is waiting for a response for Barry to flash over and take the gun from him but he doesn't, he keeps looking at the ground not moving. 

"Barry?" Coming around the box, lowering the gun to his side and walking over the Barry, "What is going.... Are you crying kid? What is going on?" 

Looking up at Len tears in his eyes, " There is no Scarlett." just a statement matter of fact. 

Wondering to himself why does he keep saying that. Barry pulls the cowl down wipes his face and a looks at Len, "I... There is no Scarlett. I'm Sorry." In less time than he could really process, again Barry was gone flashed out of the warehouse and almost back to star labs before it was all too much and he just stopped. cowl still down in an alley sliding down the wall and crying before thinking about anything else. God what could he really have been thinking going to meet Len alone at some out of the way warehouse. Then first thing though the door Len shoots at him. Trying to make him play have some fun with it all but it only hurt. 

>>>

Barry ran, again. Well that was Barry right? The Flash always running but he didn't talk, or try to fight he wasn't into the game and just keep saying "There is no scarlett." Why what the hell did.... Then like lightning it hit him , There is NO Scarlett. Fuck he couldn't find any record of her, she reminded him of Barry and even being largely more attracted to men he was so hung up on her he dated for for months. 

No small thing, even something that wasn't just a once off date or a one night stand never lasted more than a couple days. He had played the long con on some people but he didn't count that as any sort of relationship. Hell even Mick was never more than once or twice a year and they had been partners for more then 20 years. 

Oh fuck what did he do, Scarlett was Barry and She didn't exist and She was still here. Why did he do this, why did he even give him a second of time or a date or a name. He knew who he was under it all and he strung him along anyway. Barry hadn't even looked or sound like himself that first night, he hadn't really made him think of Barry more than a few times afterwards and only in a passing thought. Something he would say, a pun or a quip something like Barry as The Flash but not quite there. Barry as Scarlett was so different and yet the same some how. Still held his attention like no one else. But without the hero/villain getting in the way of just being them. 

Oh Crap, That's why. She was really someone else and She was keeping a huge thing from him. She wasn't a she for one. But also she was his hero, not some random person. She was Barry, The Flash and she had said yes to a date, had come on the date and every one after that. Then he had asked her up to his place. but she had said no and they had made other plans so he could see her again, liked her too much, been too interested to just leave it at one date and one no. But that is why she wouldn't even stay over have coffee or anything. 

God! what was he going to do now. He needed to talk to barry. Needed to see if he could find a way to fix this to have something else. 

There is no Scarlet, But there is Barry and it's not all bad, boy has always been worth the once over in or out of the red "not" leather suit. 

Len needed a plan. Heading back to his own apartment, the one in keystone he needed to have some distance between him and Barry for a day or two clear his head. On the ride home wind rushing over him he focuses on the road but let's his mind wonder. Thinks of the little things, Barry in the dress the first day, some of the skirts he wore.The perfect way her light brown hair was always styled, always perfect somehow. She Had Not worn heavy makeup or lots of flashy jewelry even though Len had actually bought her some pieces. 

They always meet in Keystone, they never had a date in Central, they never had a date anywhere too public either. Part of that was Len's deal, criminals had to keep a low profile. Barry had never brought up that he knew who he really was their conversations were always easy and simple. Plus thinking back on it now it mostly true for both of them, the details of their lives. Len had told her he had a sister and a dead ex cop as a dead, both moms gone. Scarlett had said her mom had died when she was young and that she had been taken in by her best friend,no real details, nothing about a father in jail.. But then if Len would ask about somewhere in central Scarlet had made up some reason not to go there. Mostly that she didn't like going to central at all. Nothing to lose sleep over or worry about. Now it made more sense though, people didn't know he cross dressed, and some of them would probably have recognized him even in a dress, a wig, make up. His walk or his eyes. Len hadn't looked close enough it seemed to see it himself. Course when he spent anytime with Barry, it was usually Flash business so he was not in normal cloths or relaxed at all, but as Scarlett he was relaxed and at ease. Mostly. Except when Len tried to invite her up.

Getting to the apartment about 45 minutes later he parked the bike in the underground and headed up to his apartment. Nothing big or fancy really hardly decorated much some paintings and small pieces but this was really his secondary apartment and just where he stayed in keystone to keep under the radar even more then usual. Stowing the parka and cold gun. Leaving his keys and helmet, boots by the door. He went to take a shower still rolling it all round in his head. Water hotter than normal to melt the tension in his shoulders, trying to relax and let the problem settle a little. He washed slower than really necessary and tried to keep his thoughts only on what he was going to do now, not on what his body wanted to do about Barry, or to Barry really. Wasn't working though, he should get it together but clean now hot water running over him he was harder than he'd been in while and thinking about all of Barry's refusals and his denial had him taking himself in hand. Leaning back against the wall and slowing but firmly finding his release. Letting the rest wash away, before turning off the water and stepping out. He actually felt a little better now.

Getting into comfortable clothes, he then sat at his desk and turned on the laptop. He needed a plan, something to get the speedsters attention and also get enough alone time to talk about the truth of the matter. Len wanted to be with Barry. He knew that for sure now but he needed to know if Barry wanted to be with him and was just scared or if he was just stringing him along. Barry's reactions would suggest he wanted to be with Len, that he was hurting. Cisco even said he had been happier and that it seemed like he had gotten dumped. Hadn't asked or didn't get the truth either way Len knew that Barry hadn't been dumped and he been the dumper but that didn't seem to make Barry any less upset. He was crying, standing there in the warehouse not moving not looking at Len. Len hadn't been trying to actually hurt Barry just help him to snap out of it, only making it worse with past betrayal and hurt, only making what was wrong worse.  
Len was going to fix it though, he was going to make it better and it was going to be OK one way or the other.

After several hours at his computer a basic plan had formed and now he just had to plan it all out in detail. It would take time but maybe that would be good for them both, after tonight, time and space to think and heal.

+++

Barry got up after what seemed like forever and headed home. Not even dropping the suit at STAR.

He couldn't hardly stand to talk to anyone and was glad that he lived alone again. Taking a scalding hot but quick shower he crawled into bed and before falling asleep his only thought was what am I going to do.

***


	2. Discordance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Barry's point of view of the plan. Plus Barry getting back to normal.

Chapter 2. 

Discordance

 

Six months and Barry was feeling a little more like himself everyday. He had decided after the warehouse to pack up the dresses, makeup, jewelry and wig, just bury them for now at least. 

He hadn't put it all way, he had kept the bright Ruby necklace Len had given him in his top dresser drawer, under the socks in a little box. He had given Len back the ring the night he broke it off, a way to show he was serious. He hadn't looked at the necklace since he put it up but that wasn't the point he wanted it close. To know exactly where it was. His little piece of Len he could keep, even hidden away. 

Barry had gotten back into spending time with his friends. Cisco had practically busted the door down the day after the warehouse. He insisted that Barry talked to him, even if he wouldn't give him all the details. Barry couldn't tell him everything, couldn't tell anyone everything, But he could at least tell him that something was up and that it was okay that Cisco was worried. Told him he had been seeing someone and had to break it off again because being The Flash would get them hurt. It was a little true really, Len would get hurt over the lie that Scarlett was The Flash, was Barry. Then Barry would have to deal with the fall out of the lie and the truth too. Cisco understood even without the whole truth, made a point not to accidentally vibe Barry about it, but insisted they hang out after work that night even if they had to hang out at the labs waiting for a Flash call at least they could spend some quality friend time. So Barry had stayed at the labs later than normal and watched stupid movies with Cisco, eating extra popcorn and laughing his head off at stupid movies with his best friend. It had been the first step to getting back to being his usual self to at least feeling like being a whole person again, even without Scarlett. 

A week later he asked Iris to have coffee with him, which went better than he thought it would she was worried of course and had been about two seconds from pulling him aside herself, now she didn't need to be so worried he was coming back to his center without having to have an intervention. Or at least another one, Len had helped a little that night, saying those things reminding him that Scarlett was just a little piece of himself and a whole lot smaller than The Flash or even Barry Allen CSI. So after Cisco and Iris, he also made his apologies to Patty, his other cop buddies, Caitlin and finally Joe. He wasn't 100% yet but he was better. 

It helped somewhat that The Rogues had not pulled anything in the last 3 months. He hadn't seen hide nor hare of Len or Mick or even Piper and Rider. The quiet from the rogues was nice but was also getting a little unnerving, if they weren't pulling something here then where were they pulling it. However there were plenty of other metas to deal with and even regular petty crime. 

He wasn't 100% probably not by half, some days less, but fake till you make it was his mantra these days and some days were better and some were worse. 

He was on his way out of jitters headed to work when someone bumped into him. He hardly noticed except to say sorry and headed to work. When he go to the lab at CCPD he couldn't find his wallet, his key card or even his pen. His phone was there but also a note, “you should watch where you're going better and keep closer eye on your wallet.” It was in Len's hand writing, oh god Len had just touched him but also he had taken his wallet and key card. Right at the moment the phone on the desk rang, the front desk calling to say someone had dropped off his wallet and key card even a pen. He laughed a little he dropped of the pen too really. 

Two weeks later he gets a call on his cell blocked number, no one there. K, that's weird. When no one answers after a couple tries he is worried something maybe wrong but there is never an answer and with the number block he can't do anything with it that would even make a difference. Another call comes later in the day on his office line. There is no one there again and no noise from the line, not even someone breathing. 

A week after that, there is a package delivered but the only thing inside is red and blue paper, and a note in Len's hand again, “all good things come to those who wait.” No return address and a fake package service. Barry is getting a little annoyed and suspicious at the same time is Len just missing with him or is he trying to get Barry’s attention for something. Or maybe take his attention from something. Calling Cisco at STAR to find out if there is any update on Snart or any of The Rogues. But there is nothing, not even any real sightings reported to any tip line. 

Few days later He's at jitters in line on lunch break when he goes to pay for his order and his wallet is gone again. Frak he had it at the office when he left, now all he has is a slip of paper with a winky face sticking it's tongue out. Really seriously jeez Len. Then outta no where Lisa walks up “I'll cover you cutie!” oh shit did Len tell her who he is, frak no why? Before he can even come up with a response she has already paid and they are standing waiting to pick up his order. He can only stare at her a gasp, did she know who he was, had Len gone back in his word and told his sister who The Flash really was. She is just standing, casually sipping from her straw, smiling at him. “Why did you help me, do I know you?” 

“No, just doing my good deed for the day, besides like I said you're cute.” Smiling bigger, she walks away waving over her shoulder. No way she doesn't know, no way he thinks. After she leaves he looks around jitters to see if he can spot Len, not sure what he will do if he does, but he doesn't see him. Taking his lunch he heads back to work. He gets his work done and patrols but the whole thing has soured the rest of his whole day. When he gets home his wallet is on his dresser, sitting like he had left it at home. But his dresser isn't where he puts it usually. So Len had been in his apartment, crap flashing around nothing is missing or moved that he can see. He even checks the top drawer for the necklace, still there. 

Jeez Len what the hell suddenly you're stalking me, Barry thinks and again what the hell. Calling Cisco he asked him to see if he can track the cold gun signature, “I'll send you anything I find.” He replies “Thanks Cisco.” Cisco and felicity have developed an app for the heroes, sending them mobile updates on anything they need to know when out of costume during everyday life. So when they can't just pick up the phone or have a conversation in the open they can still get the update as soon as possible.. It gets location details and profiles of the person or even what their target is, comes in real handy. The whole system is encrypted and keeps the info from being intercepted without the correct phone and person getting the message. 

Barry is at CCPD having just got back from a crime scene, when right as Cisco is sending him a location though the app on his phone, the call comes over the radio Heatwave is burning down houses in the now closed development of Central Crest Village. When the accelerator exploded Crest had been hit hard. Lightening had cause serious damage to some of the houses, streets, even the electric grid in the area. The residents had be relocated, even the ones who hadn't been damaged. FEMA and the government had decided that is was highly unsafe. With the red tape it was in reconstruction hell. Why even bother with burning it. Did Mick just need to blow off steam or what. 

“Jeez, this is not gonna be good.” Barry mutters to himself as he zips to STAR getting in the suit and heading out. Less than ten minutes, fire engines already on the way. However when The Flash gets there, there is smoke sure but not fire. Plus, it's some of the houses that had been too badly damaged to even worry about. But they are also frozen over. Len had let Mick set them on fire but had put it out before Barry had even gotten there. Argh he hadn't had a chance to check the location of the ping and he didn't have pockets. “Is the cold gun still here, Cisco?” 

“No the location is gone, he either turned it off and moved on or…” 

“He's playing hide and seek.” 

###

Just then Mick steps out from behind a house, “Olly Olly oxen free!” He is practically smiling he is so giddy, he gets to burn stuff and play games with The Flash. 

“What the hell, Rory? Where is Snart?” Pointing at the iced over house. 

“Gone, just keeping it under control til you got here. Left you a gift though, but you'll have to find it.” He is almost giggling he is so into just playing with The Flash. Kid needs some fun every now and then. Leveling the heat gun at The Flash, “I can give you a hint though.” Then he jerks the gun to the left, setting the house on fire. “Happy hunting Flash.” Turning the gun back to Flash just to pull the trigger, a distraction really so he can get to his bike and head out of the area. 

### 

Great now Snart is playing kids games. Flashing into the now burning house he finds the package on the kitchen table. Same as the one delivered to the lab at CCPD small cardboard box, with Attention: Flash written on the top. Hmm whatever, grabbing the box up he flashes out back to the labs. 

“What was all that?” Cisco asked as he gets into regular clothes “and what is in this?” Pointing to the box on his console like it may be a bomb. 

“No idea.” Picking the box up headed for the door, “but I gotta get back to CCPD. I got the rest of my shift.” 

Stopping half out the door, “let me know if the cold gun pings again.” 

“ Every time bro.” 

Getting back to his lab in less than 40 minutes, no one even knew he was gone. He doesn't open the box. Just seats in on his desk. Getting back to his tests and paperwork. Two hours later near the end of his shift, Joe comes in, “So Heatwave and Cold, what were they up too. Nothing worth stealing out there?” 

“No idea, Snart is playing some game. Maybe trying to drive me insane.” Barry deadpans. 

Barry and Joe over details of other cases before Joe leaves with a good bye and an invite to Sunday dinner. When Barry’s Shift is over and the filing is done, he heads home grabbing the box from his desk on the way out. 

Back at his place he finally opens the box, more red and blue paper and an invite to dinner at Larouche in Keystone. He has been there with Len a few times as Scarlett, what why there he thinks. Huffing to himself, yeah not gonna happen Snart not after last time. 

The date is for Friday night, he goes to the restaurant at the correct time. It's open for regular business people coming and going. He sits across the street and watches until Len leaves. Len is wearing a nice suit in a dark blue with a trench coat over it, he looks really good. When he leaves on his bike Barry makes his way home. Sighing to himself when he gets home, what will Len do next. What should Barry do about him, what can he do. 

He doesn't have to wait long before Len makes his next and final move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to include some stuff that i didn't but it out better with out it.


	3. Stratagem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's plan from his side and what he has been doing with his time.

Chapter 3, 

Stratagem. 

 

Six months, wow he thinks really. Len is ready to put his plan into action. It's not a quick plan, not a one time hit to get Barry's attention. No he is going to take his time spread it over several weeks. Get Barry to the same conclusion he has. Being The Flash and Captain Cold doesn't have to keep them apart. Barry's fears about Scarlett whatever they may be, don't have to get in the way of a life together. 

First he tracks Barry, gets his regular routine down. It's a little all over the place but his mornings the days he works are usually the same. Somehow the fastest man alive is just about always late. But he hits jitters for coffee to go about every day. Sometimes Iris will meet him there, Cisco or some female detective Len doesn't recognize. That rankles a little, till he sees that Barry barely looks twice at her. He also sits at the The Motor Car, watching for Barry, on a quiet day he will go to lunch with Joe and his partner, the young female detective he doesn't know or Iris even Cisco and Caitlin will come to get him. He looks happier the more time passes. Good, Len thinks, he’ll be more open to at least talking about Scarlett, about them.

He knows where Barry lives has even let himself in when Barry leaves for work. He takes his time goes over the place. It smells like Barry, like ozone before a thunderstorm and vanilla and lavender. He has a whole freezer of meals both pre made and microwave dinners . A whole cabinet is full of some bars wrapped in plastic also seems to be homemade. Water and sugary drinks but no soda in the fridge. Dishes but nothing fancy, very single young man. In his room the bed isn't made but if Barry is always late then he doesn't take the time to make it before he leaves. Everything is tidy though, dirty laundry in a hamper, clothes hanging in the closet, and even his socks are folded in stacks in his drawer. Under the socks and underwear he finds a little box, inside is the simple ruby necklace he gave Scarlett, he smiles to himself. He takes it as a good sign. When he looks under the bed he finds a box, inside is “woman's” clothes, makeup and a wig. It's Scarlett in a box, buried away but still here. Both are signs, both good or bad he is not sure but signs regardless. Hmm he thinks, what to take from this he isn't sure yet but he files it way. The on-suite is nothing special. Soap, toothbrush, towel hung up to dry. 

In the living room are shelves of books, some are research school books chemistry and forensics. Others are sci-fi, classics and novels based on things like startrek and other modern sci-fi. One book case is all DVDs and VHS. Again sci-fi and classic horror plus whole seasons of shows like Star trek and Stargate SG1. Nerd, Len's laughs to himself. “Yeah, well so are you!” says a voice, his inner Mick. Couch is simple, basic coffee table but flat screen TV with Blu-ray and a Bose surround sound system. No kitchen table just high stools at the bar between. Simple basic apartment enough for one person or a couple. 

The pictures on the walls are all of Family and Friends. Barry with Cisco and Caitlin, Barry with Joe and Iris. Some are older, from when Barry is a kid and the people in them must be Barry's parents. He even Recognizes Dr. Henry from Iron Heights, he may never stay long but he has been there enough to know that man some and to know that he was released sometime ago. Barry finally able to prove he hadn't been lying or mistaken. 

Before he leaves though he goes back into the bedroom, at first he just seats on the bed, but after a minute he lays back gets a little more comfortable. Hmm this is where Barry sleeps, where he spends his nights when not running around the city being a hero. Turning his head he can smell Barry even more on his pillow. Oh god, it smells so good. Pulling it too his face breathing it in, his member twitches, yeah he should get up before this gets too weird stalker. “Dude you blow past that when you laid down and decided to smell his pillow! Get up freak!” Inner Lisa says. Yeah yeah. Sitting up he decides to check the side trouble drawer, basic stuff but there are also like three different bottles of lube, again a twitch, yep gotta get outta here. On his way out he grabs one if the bars and a water. He walks the few blocks to his bike only taking a couple bits before he is too full to finish. Wow that is one hell of a power bar. 

The plan starts with getting Barry's attention, let him know Len sees him. So one more morning he “bumps” into Barry on his way out of jitters and steals his wallet, a key-card and a pen. Slips a note in his jacket pocket as he takes the pen. Then takes a u turn at the end of the block and follows Barry to CCPD, where he has a nice young lady take the items inside and turn them in at the desk. Step one done, Barry should be on the look out for him now. 

After stealing his wallet he doesn't see Barry again for awhile. But he is getting antsy to move forward with his plans and can't stop himself from calling Barry. First he calls Barry's cell. Doesn't say anything just listens to Barry's hellos and who's there and even is something wrong are you in trouble, ever the hero. It's not enough though and later that same day before Barry is to leave work he calls his direct line and this time Barry is more upset when there is no sound from the other end if the line. After that Len moves his time line up. But only a few weeks. 

He “sends” Barry a package. Kind of a love note really, small box with red and blue paper inside at the bottom a note “all good things to those who wait.” Len can hardly wait anymore wants to just Storm into Barry's and demand an answer but he won't he will follow his own plan. 

 

Lisa has been seeing, somewhat casually, Cisco Ramon. I want my own geek boy he joking thinks to tell her but instead tells her, “I need your help with something. I have a cat and mouse game going with your boyfriend's friend, remember the cute brunette, the one from the bar?”

She agrees to help. They head to the coffee shop early one morning. He buys them coffee and pastries for breakfast, even though Lisa has been up since 5:30 and has probably already had both. When Barry steps in line he goes and stands behind him. Working to keep himself inconspicuous and unnoticed by anyone especially Barry. After the line moves a few people he takes Barry's wallet still in the same place and slip the note inside. Kid really needs to learn to keep his eye on his wallet. After a few more people moved, he leaves the line heading back to his sister and his coffee. They are in the corner with a view but less likely for Barry to see while at the counter. When Barry is at to the counter then Lisa gets ready, Len has already given her the cash to cover the cost of whatever he ordered. When he started searching for his wallet Lisa made her way to the counter and paid for his order. Len was too far away and it was too loud with machine noise and the morning rush to hear what was said but the look on his face as they waited for his order broke Len's heart a little oh crap he thinks I betrayed him again. Thinks I went back on my word and told Lisa the truth. Took a feat of sheer will not to walk over and assure him he hadn't but it would end the game to quick and he still had moves to play. When his order came Lisa left and after a second of looking around the room so did Barry. He hadn't noticed Len at all, good but also disheartening somehow.

Later Len took Barry's wallet to his apartment this time and left it on his dresser. Taking or moving nothing else. He watched from across the road when Barry gets home as he flashes around his apartment checking for missing stuff. Len would need to let Barry know that he should get better curtains if he was gonna keep using his powers at home. 

Now it's down the last big move, Mick doesn't have a place of his own like Len. Doesn't see the point he says but when they aren't on a job he will say in one place or another, his current place is over in Central Crest Village. The Plantation style community isn't gated but it's still planned out and high-end. When the particle accelerator blow large portions were hit hard by the storm, some burned some when badly damaged from flying debris etc. It had all been condemned and was supposed to be redeveloped but was in construction hell. Mick was staying in one of the homes that had not had much damage. Len knew that Mick was getting antsy too, long down times between jobs made him restless and harder to keep under control. So Len offer to have Mick play a part. Mick and Len were going to get The Flash's attention by burning some on CCV down and using the cold gun to keep it under control. Mick was all for it, always was if he got to just burn stuff with no reason. Mich changed places and they were ready to get started a few days later. 

So Mick and Len got to work, Mick would set a house on fire once he was bored he would move on to the next one and Len would put out the last one. Len give Barry about 10 minutes to show. Fire would need to be called in and Cisco would need to ping the use of the cold gun. Barry didn't disappoint, after five houses Len put out the last one told Mick to get in position and then took off on his bike. He had set up another gift for Barry in the last house to be burned and froze the walls to give him time to get it. When Barry got there Mick would burn the house, tell Barry to find the clue and would leave. That would leave Barry with his invite to dinner. 

Dinner, if Barry showed, he would keep it as cordial as possible if not he was going to go see Barry at his apartment. He really didn't expect Barry show but he had made all the arrangements for dinner anyway. When he was seeing Scarlett, they had dinner at Larouche several times, she had enjoyed the food and atmosphere. So Len made a special reservation and had requested a wide Barth for the table but didn't want the whole place cleared out. Needed it to be a little public still help Barry be a little more comfortable knowing Len wouldn't use the cold gun in the restaurant. 

Night of the reservation and Len is sitting at the table hoping he will show. That Barry will come to dinner and talk. Barry doesn't show and Len can't help but be a little disappointed, he eats a good meal leaves a good tip for the waiter and busboy. He even tips the hostess and thanks the owner on his way out. Heading home he is resolved to see Barry asap and heads toward Central rather than staying the night in Keystone. 

Time to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually having a hard time coming up with what Len told Lisa but then i thought about goldvibe and it worked out.


	4. Reconcile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len finally Talks to Barry about Scarlett.

Chapter 4 

Reconcile. 

The next night Barry is on patrol when Cisco comes over the comms. 

“Barry, We go a hit on Cold. It's your Address!” Cisco sounded hesitant over the comms, “Should I call for backup?”

Coming to a dead stop, “No I can handle Cold. I'll call you later, if anything important comes up let me know.” 

“How….” Was all that came through the comms before Barry turned it off and was running as full out as he dared toward his apartment, not even stopping to head up the stairs or to even open the door just phasing through the door and coming to a stop in front of Cold. Who was just sitting on his couch watching Star Trek TOS and drinking a water. Cold gun on the couch next to him, “ You're blocking the tv, this is the good part.” Casual like he wasn't in Barry’s house! Like they were friends and he was just blocking the tv for no reason. Reaching over he turned the cold gun off. 

“I can't even pause it with you standing there, Barry.” Playing at looking at the tv around him, a half smirk on his face like he couldn't help himself, casual banter between friends. 

“What the hell are you doing in my apartment Snart!!” Barry stood where he stopped. “And what the hell with the bullshit the last few weeks! You told Lisa who I really am!”

“I did no such thing!” 

“The other week at Jitters, you steal my wallet and she buys me coffee!!!! Really Cold! How did it go if you didn't tell her who i am, why you were randoming stealing my wallet.” 

“Cisco and Lisa have been seeing each other, I asked for help getting to know his little friend from the bar.” 

Barry looks incredulous and scandalized, his best friend is dating a criminal. Shit what next Caitlin and Rory. 

“And I'm in your apartment because you stood me up.” 

“Really! You really expected me to meet you somewhere else after last time!” 

“It was a public place, neutral territory. Plus they make really good Alfredo there.” That half a smirk again, “But you knew that already.” 

Barry is very lost, and at the this point so over the whole of this encounter. 

“Why, Why are you stalking me! Are you just trying to drive me crazy? Trying to prove a point, you can get to me whenever you like. Why, there couldn't really be a point to all this.” 

Barry hadn't noticed the box sitting on the coffee table between them, till Len pushed to closer to him with his boot, “Because there IS a Scarlett, and I wanna know why. Why She said yes when I asked her out. Why she said yes when I asked her out multiple times, Why she kept meeting me. Why She took the gifts when I gave them to Her!” Pulling the box with necklace out of his pocket, placing it on top of the larger box, “And why when She broke it off, when I questioned Her about what she could be so scared of, what she could possibly be hiding , She gave it back.” Pulling the ring from his other pocket placing it on top of the necklace box. 

Barry Had been looking at the box, seeing Len move and place the other items on top of it barely seeing out for the mask and the angle. Tears started to fill his eyes, how did he know, what could he really say to him about all of this. Nothing, everything? What? He stood silent looking at the box for so long that Len huffed a breath and moved to grab the cold gun, getting up off the couch and moving to leave. “OK.”

Len was halfway to the door when Barry flashed in front of him, 

“Because,” pulling the cowl from his face, “Dressed like that as Her, I wasn't The Flash and you weren't Captain Cold. You didn't look at me like I was going to lock you away at the drop of a hat. I didn't have to worry that you were there to commit some crime or play nice to buy favor. That you were going to betray me or out me or use the Cold gun on me and take what you wanted.” Barry was shifting back and forth in place. Could barely stand still or look at len more than a flick of eyes from the floor, “I could just be Scarlett, and get to know Len. I didn't have to play at being a hero or wonder about what you may be planning next. I could have a good dinner with a gorgeous guy and be a person again.” 

“Barry, We don't have to be in a different costume to be together. To just be Us.” Stepping toward Barry, Pulling him in to kiss him. Just a press of lips at first, Barry so shocked was stark still then leaning in more and settling into the kiss put his still gloved hand on the back of lens head. Len moved in closer pressing their bodies together with his hand on Barry’s waist working into the kiss Lips moving against Barry’s sweet and just north of chaste. Would have been a good first kiss, if they hadn't already done that. Never kissed Barry as Barry before he thinking pulling away for air and to look at Barry. Barry's eyes are still mostly closed and he is not quite out of the kiss when Len clears his throat though he looks up at Len. 

“Now what. How is this supposed to work exactly. I mean really Hero. Villain.” Pointing to each of them in turn. 

Len holds up his hand, ”We will just have to figure that out. The real question first is do YOU even want to try?” Len is looking right at Barry, dead in the face. No snark, no guile nothing just Len, the way Barry always wants to see him. 

“Yes, I do. But …” 

That hand again, “but nothing, for now that is enough.” Pulling Barry into another kiss, deeper, bruising this time because Barry does want him and Len wants Barry so bad it's his own personal hell. 

He won't give up being Cold and he wouldn't ask Barry to give up being The Flash. He’ll stick to the deal, and when The Flash shows up he’ll play the game like always but he won't let anyone else hurt Barry so when The Flash needs it he will help. This is his city, others will either play nice or they will leave, easy way or hard way. 

They will have to work out all the details but they will and they will do it together as a them, as an Us, as a real couple. 

.  
.  
.  
“So, gorgeous guy huh?” Len is smiling so self satisfied and happy. 

“Shut up.” Barry blushes. “ Like I need to tell you. Although, I like the suit.” Looking down Len's Body now Barry realizes that Len has been wearing a pelleted black skirt this whole time. Under neath are what appear to be skin tight black leggings. The rest of his outfit is his normal Cold Gear. Barry is a little taken a back, what does he even do with this?

“Course you did.” Nothing about spying or not just coming to dinner, Seeing Barry's face as he looks him over though, "See something you like, Scarlet."

Back to nicknames, "Ummm, Nice skirt, Kilt. What is that?"

"This old this. Is generally a skirt since I'm not Scottish. What?" Barry is still just looking at his lower half, smirking to himself since Barry is not looking, "I thought I'd show you that i don't care what you choose to wear. Or What you choose to go by when you wear it, as long as you're mine when you do." 

Barry is still staring when he says this and snaps his head up to look Len in the eye. Again there is nothing to say that he is in any way insincere. But after another quick kiss and a smile on both faces Barry groans to himself. 

“I have to go, have to get back to being the Hero.” Shifting away from Len. 

“Yeah, I still want to hear about the why. But it can wait. Go save the city, I'll be here when you get back.” Pulling his own gloves off. 

“I… OK. I don't know when that will be.” 

Laughing a little, “ I know, I'll be here.” 

“OK.” Another quick peck of a kiss and Barry is gone. 

Len takes off the parka and putting the gloves in the pockets and seats on the couch, rewinding the episode and waits for Barry to get home again. 

… endish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this. there are some other stuff i wanted to do. at the last second i found how to add the skirt. yay. 
> 
> These both really inspired me with this.   
> http://angelbaby88.deviantart.com/art/After-620966462  
> http://angelbaby88.deviantart.com/art/Peachy-594893267


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a little extra, they are together and Len is still robbing banks.

A year later...

Barry's foot is frozen to the floor. Crap it hurts. “ Damn it Len! That really hurts!” 

…  
Call Comes, in heist going down at 1st and Central West jewelry. Len and Lisa are hitting a jewel exchange. 

Great, Barry thinks, gotta go see about stopping my boyfriend from robbing a jewel exchange or getting away with too much merch. 

He comes to a stop in the middle of the building lobby when the beam from the cold gun hits his foot freezing him to the floor and halfway up his leg. 

“ Damn it Len! That really hurts!” 

“You will heal, always do. Just so you can try to stop me next time” 

“Still fucking hurts!” 

Len saunters literally saunters up to him, leaning in his breaths in his ear, “I know, I'll kiss it all better later.” 

When he pulls back to look at The Flash, Barry is not impressed or happy. 

“Maybe next time you won't be late, and you'll catch me.” Len says where others can hear. 

Just then Lisa is running by bag of goods in hand. “ Time to split car’s waiting.” Len half salutes, headed for the door. Stopping for a quick turn when gets there a blowing Barry a kiss as he watches his boyfriend get away, all Barry can think is ow I hate that thing. Even though it had a lower than absolute setting now it was still hella painful when hit directly. 

Len was going to have to really make this one up to him. Part of him wanted to smile as he broke his feet lose of the floor. What should he ask for this time he wondered headed for the door himself. Sirens getting very close now. A massage for one, and lots of home cooked food, just to start. 

Just to start.

**Author's Note:**

> there maybe at least a chapter two, we will see how much it takes to get it done. 
> 
> I do have some plot points and ideas for what i want to happen but i didn't plan to write this it just happened. 
> 
> http://redcharade.tumblr.com/post/139101583721/barry-is-wearing-a-dress-it-flatters-his-frame


End file.
